Love Survey
by KrystalClear101
Summary: While trvaelling to the Sea Temple, May is encountered with Five questions that could virtually alter her relationship with Ash. R&R ADVshipping.


Five Questions about love

Love Survey

Today we find our heroes traveling toward the sea temple with Jack Walker, AKA Jackie, the pokémon ranger. Accompanying them on their voyage is the Marina family, which includes Ship, Kyle, Meredith, and Lizabeth. They are apart of a group called the people of the water. The people of the water built the sea temple in honor of the water pokémon and their celebration was held every year at the eclipse of the full moon and that's the only time when the sea temple can be visibly seen for it blends in with the ocean.

The reason for their going to the sea temple to deliver Manaphy to its home, which is the sea temple. Manaphy is a pokémon that travels the entire ocean, finally returning to its home after its long journey. Turns out that Manaphy has grown very attached to May for it sees her as its mother. But Jackie is not all for their relationship being that close so advises May to separate herself from Manaphy for the good of his mission. May reluctantly agreed and avoided Manaphy as much as possible no matter how bad it hurt her.

"Hey Lizabeth?" May started. "What is it May?" Lizabeth answered. May was currently on her bed with her shoes off and her legs crossed. "Can I see your laptop?" she asked eagerly. "Sure May." Lizabeth smiled and handed May the computer. "I'm going on deck okay?" she explained and left the room. "Thanks." May opened the laptop and went to her yahoo mail. "Not another of those surveys…" she mumbled to herself. The title of the first message she received was '21 Love Questions.' She clicked the forward button and began to fill in the blanks.

When she got to the last five, she paused. "Who was the last person to hold your hand? Who was the last person to talk to you? Who do you miss right now? Is there someone on your mind right now? Who are you willing to cry for?" she looked over those five questions over and over again. "What do these questions have to do with love?" she scratched her head. All the sudden she heard muffled speech and quick footsteps moving across the deck, hurriedly.

In curiosity she closed the laptop, put her shoes on and walked to the deck. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Manaphy hasn't come back yet." Brock explained. "What?" she asked shocked. "What do you mean Manaphy hasn't come back yet? Where is it?" she asked frantically. Ash saw the distress on her face and went to comfort her. "Don't worry May, we'll find it. I promise." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and flashed her a warm smile. "R-right. Thanks Ash." She smiled back and calmed down a bit.

In an attempt to find Manaphy, Lizabeth, May, Ash, Brock and Max, launched a submarine into the ocean and began to search. "Manaphy where are you? It's me, I'm right here. Please be okay." She whimpered softly. Ash's heart went out to her, feeling her pain. He then turned his attention to his window where he saw a small figure swimming in the distance. "Manaphy!" he exclaimed happily. It was Manaphy and clutched in its small hands was May's bandana.

All of the sudden the sub started to shake and Lizabeth lost contact through the radio. There were caught in a riptide. Lizabeth did the smart thing and followed Manaphy out. Soon they were out of trouble but danger was not far for Phantom was following them in his own sub. When they surfaced, they found themselves inside the sea temple.

**Later…**

After the Phantom had taken several jewels from the sea crown, water began to flood on the inside for the temple was sinking. Jackie had arrived and ran to the crown room in order to stop Phantom. In the mean time, Ash, May, and everyone else were leaving the sea temple. Manaphy was greatly distressed but it was determined to try and save the temple. Just as they were about to leave, Manaphy jumped from May's arms and began to swim toward the crown. "Manaphy!" May yelled and followed it. "May no!" Ash followed May. "Ash, May wait!" Lizabeth tried to stop them but to no avail for the water pushed the sub away, forcing her to flee.

Indeed Manaphy was trying to save its home but it needed help. "Manaphy's trying to get the temple back to the way it was before." May explained. "Then that's what were gonna do too." Ash smirked and jumped into the water with May close behind. He reached the surface and helped May up with him and gestured for her to follow. Working diligently, Ash and May put the remain pieces of the sea crown in their respective holes, only to find out that they were one short.

"We need one more." May whimpered. "Oh no, did Phantom have one?" Ash asked. Suddenly, the water started to reached their feet, so they took off in a haste. They ran quickly and searched for the last piece at the same time. While running up the stairs, Pikachu spotted the last piece in the fountain. "Pika!" it shouted. "Got it! But how'd it get here?" he asked. "I'm not surprised with all the flooding going on." May said. "So all we do is put it back." Ash said. "Look out!" May warned him as the water approached them quickly.

When they reached as far as they could go, Ash saw a capsule with the Phantom's logo on it. "It's the Phantom's." he looked out in the distance and saw another jet of water flooding into the temple. He took action by pulling the capsule up the stairs and opened it up. "May get in here. It's Phantom's. Come on you gotta." Ash urged her. May agreed and took his hand. He led her inside the capsule and gently placed her inside with Manaphy still in her arms. Then he placed Pikachu inside, right next to May. He then picked up the last piece and addressed the two.

"Pikachu, you take care of the two of them." May and Pikachu gasped at what he had said. In a desperate attempt, May reached out toward him, only to have him shut the door. "I have to go put this back. Now you guys just sit tight in there and wait." He smirked and ran off. "But Ash!" May called out to him but he was already gone. "Oh no." she whimpered sadly. "Pika…" it cooed softly.

Elsewhere, Jackie had resurfaced only to find out that Ash and May were still inside the sinking temple. Lizabeth, Brock and Max were still in the sub, looking for any sign of the two but came up short. Ash was working hard trying to put the crown back together but he had dropped the piece, unfortunately. He used all his breath swimming down to get it and blacked out in the process.

"Please Ash, don't give up." May prayed aloud. Manaphy used its special ability, heart swap, to send May's pray as encouragement to Ash. "Please Ash. Ash, don't give up. Ash, be strong. I know you can do it. I know." Although it was a little blurry, the message still got across. Ash's eyes shot open as he swam to the surface for air. He took one large breath and swam to the bottom, picked up the last piece and shoved it in the remaining hole.

A calming glow appeared and the temple began to rise. A yellow beam of light came and picked up the capsule and carried it to shore. When the temple resurfaced, May opened up the door and they all hopped out. "Ash. Ash must've done this." She smiled. "Pika…" Pikachu mumbled sadly. May gasped and fell to her knees. "It can't be. No way." Her hands began to shake in disbelief. "Ash can't…he can't be…no way."

_Who was the last person to hold you hand?_

"Ash…"

_Who talked to you last?_

"Ash…"

_Are you missing someone right now?_

"Yeah…Ash…"

_Is there someone you can't stop thinking about?_

"I can't stop think about…Ash…"

_Who are you willing to cry for?_

"…Ash. I get it now…that's what it means. It does have to do with love after all. I do love him." She smiled sadly as the tears began to fall freely. "Pika pi…" Pikachu approached her and touched her arm lightly. "Phy…" Manaphy did the same. "I love him." She cried and embraced both of them in her arms. "Mana?" it jumped from May's arms into the water. "Phy! Mana, mana!" it gestured for her to follow. Manaphy led May all the way back to the crown room.

"Ash!" she yelled and ran to his side. There he was, right in front of the sea crown. "Ash, wake up. Come on you can't give up." She shook him over so lightly. "Hmm…" he opened his eyes slightly and looked at May for a brief second before breaking into a series of coughs. "Oh thank God." She threw her arms around his neck. Ash was a bit surprised by her actions but still returned the favor. "You don't know how worried I was Ash. I thought…I thought I had lost you." She cried on his shoulder.

"Hey…" he laughed. "It'll take more than a little water to get rid of me." He smirked at her warmly. She stared at him and smiled. "Right. Ash?" she started. "Yeah May?" he answered curiously. "I…I…have you ever taken a survey…about love?"


End file.
